Matching Ink
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: On a boring Saturday off, Olivia has a request Alex can't say no to. One-Shot. For Thalie57. Enjoy.


**Matching Ink.**

Hello!  
This was a request from ' **Thalie57'** and honestly I thought it was really cute.  
I guess the title says it all.

~Olivia and Alex get matching tattoos.

This is only a one shot, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I hope you review at the end!  
 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"So, now what?" It was rare for both Alex and Olivia to have Saturday off at the same time, so when it came around the two were a little taken back.

They spent the morning in bed, which neither of them complained about, it was always nice to be able to sleep in, knowing that no one was waiting for you to save them, the two of them knew today that was someone else's job today.

They'd gone to brunch at a nice café near Central Park, but now they were sat, slowly sipping on espresso wondering just what to do. It was true that they were both workaholics, the only thing they knew how to do was work, but today, however nice it sounded, was probably going to be a pretty uneventful day.

"I have an idea." Olivia said before finishing her drink, waiting for Alex to do the same before.

"Do I get to know what it is?" The blonde asked a little apprehensive as she put the money down to pay for the bill.

"I guess you will see when we get there." Olivia smiled reaching out for Alex's hand, smiling a little more when the blonde took her hand. The began to walk down the street, the silence between then oddly pleasing as Alex took in all the people walking towards them and Olivia just smiled, seemingly happy with whatever she had planned next.

Olivia seemed to come to a stop, and Alex had to look around, she had been too interested in other people to notice where they were going.

Alex looked at Olivia before looking up at the building. The blonde cast her girlfriend a death glare before shaking her head.

"No."  
"Alex…"  
"No."

"Please, it will be nice." Alex laughed bitterly.

"Nice is vacations in Hawaii and nice dinners that we don't have to pay for, this is painful." Olivia gave her a look.

"I'll hold your hand." Olivia said, in an attempt to bargain with her.

There were a few moments of silence as Alex looked around, before looking back at Liv.

Sighing she shook her head again before folding her arms.

"Fine…" Olivia grinned, happy that she'd won.

"I promise; you won't regret this!" Olivia said as she pulled Alex towards the building.

"Only when we break up."  
"That's not going to happen, I promise you." Olivia said as they walked in.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Me and my girlfriend would like matching tattoos, please." Olivia replied still with a grin as she looked at Alex who was secretly excited, not that she would tell Liv that.

After an hour of waiting and Liv getting her tattoo done, it was Alex's turn. It seemed like a wise idea to get them on their hips, Alex refused to have ink on her wrist because she didn't need the earache from the judges.

"It won't hurt too much, love." The tattoo artist said with a smile. He seemed nice enough, but she wasn't convinced.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand, just like I promised." Liv told her as she laid on the bench, reaching out for Liv's hand.

"What letter am I doing on this one?"  
"O, please." Alex said as she took a deep breath.

After a little bit of pain, paying and making their way home, Alex and Olivia stood together in front of their bedroom mirror.

"See, it was totally worth it." Olivia said with a grin.

Alex nodded slightly, looking at her hip, before looking at Olivia's. Under the wrap, the two ladies had red hearts and each other initials tattooed.

"Okay, they are pretty sweet." Alex admitted, before leaning in for a kiss.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret it." Olivia smiled before she went back to looking in the mirror.

So, admittedly it wasn't the boring Saturday Alex assumed it would be, but she knew she wouldn't be too quick to accept time off next time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! It was very fun to write and I hope that this is what you imagined ' **Thalie57'** and you all decide to leave a review and tell me what you thought.

Bethany-Louise.


End file.
